


Libraries Are for Learning (And Other Fun Things)

by givesamapuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givesamapuppy/pseuds/givesamapuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re with Sam at a library and you are greatly appreciative of his librarian look and book-handling skills. Storage-closet-sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries Are for Learning (And Other Fun Things)

You glance up at Sam through your eyelashes, biting your lip at the sight of him in his downy-soft sweater over a crisp button-down, flipping through the book in front of him with a perplexed little frown on his face. The academic look works on him, and you’ve been having a hard time focusing the whole time you’ve been in the reading room of the local public library investigating a possible clue on a case. The sight of Sam’s hands handling the book so delicately, especially, makes your heart rate go up and your breath come faster. 

Sam gives a frustrated huff and closes the book, putting it back on the table. “It’s just a gardening manual. Nothing sinister about–” he looks up at you as he speaks, and when he sees the way you’re looking at him he trails off. 

“That’s too bad” you say, moving around the table towards him, “I was really enjoying watching you.” He swallows thickly in response, eyes following you as you approach him, leaning until you are flush with his side, and placing a hand on his chest. 

“Really?” he says, smirk playing at the corners of his mouth and eyes sparkling. You hum, nodding your head and smiling coyly, turning around in front of him so you are wedged between him and the table. Sam glances around, making sure the room is really empty, then you feel him relax behind you. 

You flip through the book casually, keeping your voice light and innocent as you speak. “You’re very distracting. Especially your hands.” Those hands are on your shoulders now, and he moves them down your arms, ghosting over the thin material of your dress, then settling on your waist, pulling you back slightly so you are pressed back against his solid frame. His breath is getting shallower now, coming out in warm bursts against your hair as he tilts his head down to you. 

You speak in a breathy voice, your tongue savoring the words deliciously as they fall from your mouth.

“I just can’t help but imagine the things those hands do to me.”

You rock back into him subtly, feeling his hardening length and earning a sharp hiss from him, his fingers clutching at your waist, bunching up the fabric of your dress. You lean your head back into his shoulder and your eyes flutter closed, your lips falling slightly open. 

“The way they can practically fit around my whole waist.”

His hands drag down your waist to your hips, pulling you more tightly to him.

“The way they feel pressing me into the bed.”

You grind your hips into him just a little bit, teasing him, and smile as his hips buck forward and he lets out a low moan, hands tightening on your hips. You love making Sam moan; that little lapse of his careful control is probably the hottest thing you have ever heard. 

“The way you touch me everywhere when we’re making love, like your hands just can’t get enough.” 

Sam bends his head further to nuzzle and nip at your jaw. One hand stays on your hip, while the other arm moves to wrap across your stomach, his hand splayed out over your ribcage just below your breast, holding you close as you start grinding on him in earnest.

“How those fingers feel buried inside of me.”

You’re moving together in a rhythm now that has you both gasping and panting, your knuckles turning white as you grip the edge of the table while Sam ruts against you. 

“How they dig into my hips while you’re fucking me.”

Sam growls into your neck, pressing you into the table. You whimper his name, then, remembering where you are, gather yourself enough to turn your head and say, more forcefully, “Sam. We’re in the middle of a public library…” With obvious difficulty, Sam halts his movements and sighs. 

“But…” you start, noticing a nondescript door in the wall of the reading room, “there does appear to be a conveniently located storage closet right over there.” You smirk up at him, and next thing you know he’s grabbing your hand and leading you to the inconspicuous door. 

Sam’s hand fumbles with the doorknob, finally opening the door and pulling you in after him, swinging you into the room and slamming the door shut behind you. 

His hands cup your face in a surprisingly gentle move as he bends to kiss you, soft but urgent, stroking your lips with his tongue as he shuffles you backwards. He places a hand flat on your chest and pushes you back against the wall of the tiny room, rough but careful not to hurt you. His hand moves down, between your breasts, and rests splayed out on your lower stomach, pinning you to the wall and applying a steady pressure. His other hand tangles in your hair as he kisses you, more hungrily now, his jaw flexing under your fingertips as your move your hands back to weave in his lion’s mane hair. 

Sam pulls your head back for better access to your throat, kissing and nipping up and down. Next thing you know, his hand has moved from your lower stomach and is under your dress, pushing aside your panties and stroking at your wet pussy. You gasp at the sudden sensation, and Sam’s mouth moves to cover yours, swallowing your moans as he slides two fingers inside of you. He sets an agonizingly slow pace, making you squirm with the need for more friction. His hand in your hair goes down to grip your hip tightly and hold you still against the wall as he continues his ministrations. 

He pulls back, watching your face with lustful intensity as he thrusts his fingers in and out of you, picking up the pace slightly. You’re letting out constant little whimpers now, biting your lip and gripping at his biceps as he works you over. He curls his fingers to stroke your inner wall, hitting your g-spot, and you cry out as softly as you can manage. Sam often tells you he loves seeing you come undone under his touch; that it seems to him there is nothing more enchanting than your flushed cheeks and swollen lips, glistening eyes and tousled hair. 

He leans forward, his thumb beginning to rub small circles around your clit, and places a soft kiss to the sensitive spot just under your jaw. “Good girl,” he whispers, “You can let go. Come for me, baby.” And with that, you do, the pleasure of your orgasm shooting white hot through your body and leaving you trembling and panting as he continues to gently pump his fingers while you come down from your high. 

Sam pulls his fingers out gently, leaning down to give you a wet, open-mouthed kiss as his hands move to your waist. He pulls back to look into your eyes, gauging whether or not you want more. Your lust-blown pupils and expectantly raised eyebrows give him his answer, and he spins you around so you are facing the wall. His hands cover yours and place them on the wall above you, since you’re currently too close to jelly to move them yourself. He leans over you, chest against your back, and nuzzles at the nape of your neck for a moment, breathing in the scent of you before pressing a quick kiss there and pulling back to undo his pants. Without meaning to, you make a plaintive noise in your throat at the loss of his touch, for which he shushes you with a smile in his voice. 

A much-too-long moment later and his hands are back, gripping at your hips and pulling up the fabric of your dress, pulling down your panties, and pulling your hips back into his own so he can grind against you teasingly, sliding his length along your slick, hypersensitive folds and making you pull in a hissing breath through your teeth. 

“Don’t be a tease, Sam” you say, barely getting the words out before you are interrupted by a sharp gasp as he thrusts into you, barely giving your brain the time to register the fantastic feeling of his cock buried to the hilt inside of you before he pulls back out and thrusts back in. 

“You were saying?” Sam pants out, and the smugness in his voice makes you want to come back with a snappy retort, but all you can do is bury your face in your arm and let out a muffled whimper. 

He sets a fast pace, his hands tight on your hips and his face buried in the crook of your neck, panting hot and moist on your skin interspersed with wet open-mouthed kisses. He shifts, draping himself over your back and bringing his right arm up diagonally over your torso, spanning from your hip to your breast, pulling you tighter against his chest. The shift causes a slight change in angle that has you clawing at the storage room wall in a vain attempt to find something to hold on to. 

Sam notices when your legs are beginning to shake and your knees threatening to buckle, so he pulls out, kissing your cheek quickly when you give a “Sam” in complaint. Before you can gather your words, he turns you around and pins you against the wall with his hips, pulling your legs up around his waist. He slides back into you and picks up right where he left off, the new friction of his pubic bone on your clit sending jolts of pleasure through you and making you dig your fingers into the soft fabric of his sweater. 

You are having a very difficult time holding back the moans that are bubbling up in your throat as you feel the muscles in your lower abdomen tighten. Sam can tell you’re about to break and brings a hand up to your cheek, tracing his thumb along your cheekbone before meeting your eyes and moving his hand to cover your mouth. You keen into his palm at the small act of restraint and your breathing becomes heavy as his thrusts maintain their speed while faltering a bit in rhythm. 

“You gonna come for me again, baby?” Sam speaks in a strained voice. 

You give a muffled whimper in response, and come with Sam still pumping inside you. You clench around him, shuddering, glad for his arm holding you up against the wall as your muscles go limp with pleasure. A few moments later Sam stiffens and comes with a hiss of your name and his hand drops from your mouth, fingers catching a bit on your lower lip, and lands on your chest. 

Sam lowers you down, keeping a hold on your waist since you can’t quite stand on your own two feet yet. “Well,” Sam says in between breaths, “I guess we should come to the library more often.” 

You giggle, looking over the two of you and doing your best to smooth down your wrinkled dress and straighten Sam’s sweater. “Yeah, except now we’re going to have to get out of here without evoking suspicion.”

Sam gives you a playful smirk and shrugs. “Who cares if people notice. It’s not like we’ll ever be back in this town again.” At that, he grabs your hand and pulls you out of the storage closet after him.


End file.
